Witch Hunter
by IzLiz
Summary: Crossover between Black Butler, Death Note, Ouran High School Hos† Club, and Soul Eater. L and Light need Ciel and Sabastian's help to catch a murderer. Maka and the gang are after a witch and the OHSHC meet a new girl. Guess who the connection is?
1. Chapter 1

Kari's POV

My lungs were about to burst so I ran for the best place to hide. I saw a school and ran for the door. "Stop!" The police shouted, like it was worth the breath. I ran faster my feet pounding on the carpeted stairs. I saw a room and dove in running towards a closet. I pushed past all of the clothes and hid in the back listening for the cops. "Crap! We lost her!" I heard one from the hall. I covered my mouth to quiet my breathing and sank down to the floor. "Chief isn't going to be happy about this." I heard them say, their voices fading as they walked away.

Light's POV

I shook my head, listening to these idiots ramble on about the girl who escaped. Dad's camera was hidden in a pair of glasses so Ryuzaki and I could watch and listen. He was silently listening to the two cops who had allowed the girl to get away. Ryuzaki hit a button that called my father. He picked up his cell and pressed it to his ear. "Yes?" "We're done, please dismiss them." Ryuzaki lifted his finger off the button and turned off the camera.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "How are we supposed to get her now? She's killed fifty people in a month and only had one witness. She could be in a different country with a different name by now." Ryuzaki pressed the button that contacted Watori. "Watori? Please call Ceil Phantomhive. We need his assistance on this case."

Sabastian's POV

"Young master?" I poked my head into his room, then slid inside walking silently over to his bed. He mumbled something unknown and sat up, his gray almost blue locks falling into his face. I helped him dress and placed his precious ring on his finger, "Master?" he grabbed his eye patch from me covering his beautiful eye that held our seal. I sighed and grabbed his tea. "Today's tea is Earl Grey and for breakfast we have stake and eggs." He nodded and began to eat.

"Master? There was a phone call from you. It was L. He needs our assistance on a case. It deals with a girl who has committed fifty murders in the last month with only one eye witness, who after making their statement was killed as well." Ciel put down his tea and stood. "Pack or things then." I nodded and went to pack for our trip.

Maka's POV

"Four two four two five six four." I wrote the numbers on the mirror. Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, and Chrona stood behind me and I jumped back so we could all be seen by Death. "Hiya! How are you kids?" Death said in his strange voice while waving his foam hands. "We are fine. What did you want to tell us?" Death put his hand together and tapped his fingers. "There is a witch that had been going around and killing many people. She is very powerful. I need all eight of you to get kill her." They nodded and Death held up the peace sign. "Good luck!"

We all looked at each other and kind of laughed. "We defeated the Kishin. I don't think a witch is going to be a problem." Soul said in his "cool" voice.

Tamaki's POV

I was digging through the costume closet when I heard breathing. "M-Mommy? Th-There's something in there! " I ran to hide behind Kyouya who pushed his glasses up so I couldn't see his eyes. "Tamaki, for the last time. I'm not Mommy! Now let me see what it is." He walked into the closet and I grabbed Haruhi's arm. "What if it's a monster? What if it EATS him?" Haruhi shook off my arm and looked at me with her very blank eyes. "Tamaki stop over reacting." My mouth dropped open and I went to my emo corner.

"We have a visitor." Kyouya came out of the closet followed by a girl. Her hair was a dirty blonde and she wore a blue dress covered in stains. Her eyes were a briliant green and she smiled when she saw the rest of us. "Hello. I'm Kari" She said with an american accent. "Hello princess!" I said coming out of my corner to kiss her hand. "Her cheeks turned slightly. red and she pulled her hand away. "I'm a long way from home. Can you help me? I need a place to stay. "Absolutely! You can stay with me!" I offered and her small smile grew. "Thank you! You don't know how much I appreciate this!"

Kari's POV

Tamaki bent his blonde head to kiss my hand again and I faked a blush once more. This boy is such an idiot! "I'm lucky to meet such a beautiful girl!" He said grinning. Again I blushed and thought to myself, "I'm the lucky one. I just found my next eight victims and they all are becoming putty in my hands. Starting with the purple eyed blonde."


	2. Chapter 2

Light's POV

"Where was the last place she was spotted?" The butler asked. Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sabastian, had showed up during the night and Ryuzaki told them our situation. Now we were gathered around and discussing how to capture her with out tipping her off. "She was last spotted at a school for the elite. The name of the school is Ouran High School." Ryuzaki explained, while Sabastian took notes. I sat there messing with the hand cuff hooked to my wrist. Ryuzaki had everything under control, so all I needed to do was follow along.

"How are we going to get in the school?" The boy asked and expertly I predicted when Ryuzaki would say. "We'er going to where the uniform and become students." I spoke like I did it every day. "Wouldn't she get suspicious?" Ciel questioned. After I rolled my eyes I answered, "Every new kid is considered suspicious but they get excepted with in a week. No one will even notice us after word."

Soul's POV

Each of us had packed a bag and headed to where the witch was located. Maka held up the map and poked a spot. "Ouran High School. It's a school for kid with rich families. "Rich bastards. "I mumbled. Kid walked up with a laptop tat had an image of the school on it. "This is it. And look! It is symmetrical!" Maka chopped him with a book she pulled from no where, not even giving him a warning. "I'm not putting up with that crap." She snapped at him. I smiled and jogged ahead. "Soul, slow down!" I turned around jogging backward. "I just wanna get there and back as fast a we can. It's just a witch!"

Black*Star ran even farther ahead than me and agreed. "No witch can beat a god! You guys can go home. I'll take her myself!" Maka yelled at him. "We are doing this together! Death said she is even more powerful than Medusa and the Kishin combined. We have to stick together on this one, okay?" Liz groaned, "Ok, but can we stop for a minute? My feet hurt!"

Hunny's POV

Kari had stayed with Tama-chan last night and was now helping us set up for our host club activities. She joined Haru-chan in making cake and I got to lick the spoon. "When is the cake going to be done, Haru-chan?" She laughed,"It just got put in the oven." I sighed in defeat and went to go sit with Takashi.

I swung my legs back and forth waiting for the cake and Kari sat beside me. "Hunny-sempi?" She asked and I looked in her eyes. "Yes?" She blushed and looked at the floor quietly for a few moments before she spoke again. "Do you like magic tricks?"

Kari's POV

I never saw someone light up so fast and bounce so hard that the couch we were sitting on was actually moving. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" the adorable little boy said clapping his hands. I kinda was taken back by how cute he looked but I gain my composure and spoke again. "I can do some if you want." His eyes grew wide, and resisted a giggle. "YOU know magic?" I nodded my chin as Tamaki ran over with the twins at his heals. "Did I hear magic?" My roommate asked. "Tama-chan, Kari can do magic tricks!" Hunny told them excitedly. "Really?"The twins said in unison and I nodded again. I reached behind Hunny's ear and pulled out a piece of cake, demonstrating one of my most simple tricks.

"I can also turn you inside out, take off on limb at a time with out touching you, and light you on fire at any time!" I thought to my self but kept my eyes focused on the four boys who were in awe. "Do that again, Kari-chan!" Hunny pleaded and the other three agreed. "Again," said one twin. "Please." concluded the other.

Please REVIEW! I need to know you're R&R-ing so I can keep this going. (Logic: Sounds resonable to me. I don't see why you can't do it. The button is right below. Just click it and type in a few words or even just hi.)(Dark Side: Say hi to me and my twin Killer!)

Repeat of what is stated on my profile, I don't own the rights to any of the fanfics I write about only my OC's and my Inner Me's. (Dark Side: That's us! And we are also on her profile!)


	3. Chapter 3

Kyouya's POV

She seemed to cheery. I watched her intently as she preformed her magic, making flowers and cake appear out of thin air. Turning Tamaki's uniform from blue to pink and back, and making Mori disappear and reappear with a bunny in his hands. "Do more, Kari!" Tamaki clapped. The girl started looking worn out but I didn't care. She need ed to learn to deal with Tamaki's excitement and mood swings.

"I can't do any more, Tamaki-san. I'm beat." She wiped her forehead that was beading with sweat. I resisted a smile. Her first day with the blonde and he put her into a sweat within minutes. "Besides, we have club activities to plan for." I spoke pushing up my glasses and joining the group. "Tamaki chose the cosplay for tomarro as well as next week. Unless someone else has a better idea." Hunny smiled. "We should do a magician one! And Kari can help by doing tricks!" The twins smiled and wrapped their arms around the girl. "Yeah, Kyouya. And maybe we could learn a little magic ourselves"

Ciel's POV

Sabastian had already gotten me changed into the idiotic uniform and was now straightening my tie. "You'll fit in just fine." He told me and backed away. Light sighed and tugged at his jacket. "These things are uncomfortable. Can we just get this over with?" I nodded,"Please."

We got into a limo and were dropped off at the front gate the next morning. "Good luck, Master Ciel." Sabastian said before the door closed and they left to monitor through our hidden cameras. "This is going to be a pain!" Light sighed, then we trudged our way into the school.

Black*Star's POV

"WHOA! This school is as big as me!" I gazed at the gigantic building in front of me. "Shut up, Black*Star. We just need to get in, kill the witch, and get out." Soul said smacking me. Liz looked around and saw the students entering the building. "We should wear their uniform and sneak in." The rest agreed but I complained. "Uniforms are to tight! I can't be a GOD in a uniform!"

Soul rolled his eyes and from behind me I heard, "MAAAAKKA..." My eyes got wide and I braced for the end of it. "CHOP!" Blood spouted from my wound, as I lay on the ground moaning. "Are you okay, Black*Star?" Tsubaki kneeled beside me. I smiled and shot up, onto my feet. "Nothing hurts a god!"

Kari's POV

These boys are going to kill me! My arms hung limp at my sides, as I trudged into the school with my new roommate. Tamaki had the host club come back to his (now our) place last night, and practice for todays "meeting". I had to teach them cheesy stage show tricks for hours before they left.

I wasn't enrolled in the school, so for today they made me stay in the music room and set up. Instead of doing as I was told, because I could do it in seconds with a flick of the wrist, I took a well needed nap. Call me stupid, but just because I'm a witch, doesn't mean I'm always going to be on guard. Iy's not like I need to be.

XD I like writing this story! I get to be evil so more! Please review and tell me how it is so far. If I get enough reviews I'll write more and more. So give me the motivation I need peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

Light's POV

"I thought you said we would blend in?" I whispered into the mic that was hidden in my tie. Through my ear wig, Ryuzaki spoke. "You are new students. You will stick out at first. Just mingle and just fit in with a group. Then you won't be so notices." I let out a sigh and Ciel discretely pointed out a very energetic blonde who was talking to six other guys. "We can mingle with them. They seem...ok."

I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked over to them, while thinking. "They all better be idiots and not realize that we aren't snobby elites like them." Ciel walked beside me, wearing his weird little eyepatch that I had yet to figure out the reason behind. "Hello." He said before me and they all turned to look at us. The small blonde who was on the tallest one's shoulders smiled down at us. "Hi! I Hunny and this is Usa!"

Ciel glances at me sideways and spoke. "I'm Ciel, and this is Light." I tried not to roll my eyes and greeted them. Taking out a black notebook, the boy with glances wrote down somethings and nodded. "A pleasure to meet you."

Kaoru's POV

Hikaru was leaning against me as these boys walked up and introduced themselves. I found it odd that the one with blue almost black hair had an eye patch, while the other looked as if he should be in college. I yawned, not caring whether it was rude or not.

"I'm glad to meet some new students!" Tamaki bowed, making both Hika and eye roll our eyes."I'm Tamaki, and that is Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori, Hunny, Haruhi, and Kouya. We are the host club." The older boy, Light, twitched, but the younger boy seemed unfazed. Ciel looked at us with his one usable eye and smiled slightly. "It is nice to meet you."

I poked Hikaru in the side, signally the kid needed to be played with. So, simultaneously, we wrapped our arms around him and spoke at the same time. "Would you like to join?"

"Join?" The boy looks at us confused. "Yes, join. The host club." Hika said smiling. I moved my mouth by his ear. "You can join us in out act."

Hikaru then slid his hand slowly down the boys chest. "We preform 'brotherly love'" Ciel jumped and dove behind his friend. "N-N-No, thank you." We burst out laughing and held onto each other for support.

Kid's POV

We walked though the halls, and I hawked at how perfect everything was. I stopped for a moment to stare and when I turned around, the others were gone. "Crap." The halls were now empty and I walked aimlessly, trying to find someone who could help. "Hello?"

I came to a room with a sign that said, "Music Room 3". Even though the number disgusted me, I knocked on the doors. Their had to be someone who could help. After a moment, I pulled the doors open and looked inside. Rose petals flew against my face and I brushed them away, looking into the empty room. Well, almost empty.

On one of the velvety couches slept a girl who looked exhausted. One of her arms hung off the side of the couch, while the other laid across her stomach, which moved slightly with her breathing.

"Excuse me?" I walked closer, observing her. She wore multiple charms on her bracelets and necklaces, and her dirty blonde hair laid limply around her head. She stirred some but didn't wake. I was about to poke her when something caught my eye. Under the couch, was a pointed hat that looked as if it had fallen under while she slept.

I pulled it out and put it on her head, careful not to wake her. Stepping back, I looked at her and gasped. With the hat on, she could have been a real witch. My gut told me to look to see if her soul was protected. Unfocusing, I seached for her soul and found that it indeed was being blocked.

Resisting a scream, I ran from the room. Having no weapons, I couldn't face her, and even then, if she could continue soul protect even while she was sleeping, she would be way to powerful for Liz, Patty, and I alone.

Kari's POV

I heard the door shut, and it woke me, jolting my upright. No one was in the room, but I could tell someone had been. "Great, it was probably Tamaki and now he's going to tell Kyouya I was slacking. Now fully awake, I flicked my wrist and the room became a house of tricks and surprises, including funhouse mirrors, floating orbs, trap doors and a stage.

"Done." I look at the clock on the wall and see that the host club will be here in a half hour, so I laid back down. "I swear if Tamaki comes back in here and wakes me before the club is supposed to be open, I'm gonna my him disappear and never return."

I'm sooooooooo sorry, I didn't write more sooner. Busy with the holiday season, you know. I'll try to write the next chapter soon. I'm hoping you're enjoying the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel's POV

I walked behind Mori and Hunny, trying to keep my distance from the red-headed devils. They kept bugging me about my eye patch and touching me. " I suttered inwardly, thinking about their hands wandering my body. "NEVER let them meet Alois!" I thought to myself. "Getting those three together would be a living hell!"

I was snapped back to reality when Hunny called my name. He was standing in front of me now, instead of on the taller boys shoulders, and he was smiling brightly. "Ciel. We're here!" He waved at the double doors, that had the sign "Music Room 3" next to them. "Here?" I asked and he nodded. "The host club room. Hey! Would you like to eat some cake with me?"

The boy seemed oddly inviting and I nodded. The blonde's smile grew even larger and he grabbed my hand pulling me into the room. I was stumbling behind and about to tell him to stop, when I ran into his back and fell to the floor. "Why did you-" I looked around the room, and was shocked into silence as well.

Orbs and mirrors floated around, and a pedestal burned with green flames ontop of a small stage. The room radiated with power and magic, and all the hosts were in utter silence. Until Kyouya regained himself, though he wasn't gapping like everyone else, and he spoke one word. "Kari?"

Kari's POV

I could hear my name being called, so I rolled over, expecting there to be more couch, but there wasn't. A loud thud came as I crashed onto the floor. "Y-Yes, Kyouya?" I stood and wiped the sleep from my eyes and straightened my shirt and skirt. The boy walked over to me with a dark look. "How much did this cost?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and mumbled under my breath so he couldn't here. "A whole lot of magic and energy with no thanks." The boy glowered at me. "What was that?" I looked up at him with a fake smile, and tilted my head to the side closing my eyes smiling. "It didn't cost a thing. This is some of my stuff."

He didn't do anything but nod and walk away. Hunny ran up and hugged me. "It looks so sweet, Kari-chan! Can you make more cake appear too?" His smile was adorable and made me want to hug him tighter. "Sure, Hunny." I waved my hand and cake appeared again. The boy clapped his hands and took the cake. "Thank you, Kari-chan!"

Hunny walked back to a blueish black haired boy who stood next to another new comer with red-ish brown hair. "Hello. Who are you two?" The two boys looked at me and I saw them flinch. "Well...um, I'm Light, and this is Ciel." The older boy introduced, earning him an elbow in the side from the younger boy.

Light's POV

Ciel's elbow gabbed into my side and I knew why. Seeing her icy gaze told use enough. She was the killer. I didn't expect it to be a girl as small as this though. She was barely taller that Ciel or Hunny, and she looked small enough to still be shopping in children's clothing stores.

She studied us carefully while she introduced herself as Kari. The others didn't seem to notice how dark her eyes were or how her eyes were almost red. Behind me Ryuk chuckled and I wanted to smack him. Every time her laughs it's his way of telling me "I know something that you don't."

"Hello Kari." I said trying to act normal. Tamaki then saved me by butting in and talking about the decor. "How did you manage all or this in such a short time? It looks amazing!" He poked a floating orb, and it spun off in the opposite direction, making him gasp in awe. The orb bumped into one of the twins who turned and stared at it, memorized. The other twin began staring at it as well, lost in it's blue and green swirls of color.

"Light?" Ciel pulled at my jacket. I wanted to respond but I ws locked in place staring at the orb as well. Hands wrapped around the hypnotizing devise and I broke free, to see Kari holding it and grinning wickedly. She turned from me and spoke to the hosts. "You guys need to practice a little more, before we open. Magic isn't as easy as it seems."

Tsubaki's POV

I was the first to notice Kid's absence, but by the time I was able to metion it he came running down the hall straight into us. "You guys...I saw...her." He panted. "I saw...the witch." Liz put his arm around her for support. Chest raising and falling as he caught his breath, Kid explained how he managed to get separated from us aand how he went to look for help and found the witch sleeping in a room call "Music Room 3".

"Could you show us where? Black*Star and I could report back when we're done." Kid nodded and showed us part of the way, then left us to spy. I saw a bunch of girls entering the room and I told Black*Star to stay outside while I went in. All the ladies where wearing the school uniform so I slipped into a back room filled with clothes. I found the dress and slid it on.

I joined the crowd and gasps when I saw the inside of the room. It looked like the witch had made it into her layer. Seven boys were greeting the girls, each wearing something like what a magician would wear. A girl stood in the middle of all of them, and my heart skipped a beat. Kid was right, she was defiantly the witch.

I tried turning around to leave but some one caught my arm and I saw it was one of the boys He smiled at me and bowed, making me blush. "Hello, Princess. You're new are you not?" My mouth felt dry. I felt my head nod slowly and my blush deepen. "I'm Tamaki, fair princess, and this is the host club." He waved his hand. "You came on a special day. We're going to do a magic show. Would you like to be our volunteer?"


	6. Chapter 6

Black*Star's POV

Tsubaki was taking a while. I poked my head in the room and saw her being dragged up to a stage, where clearly, the witch was standing. My eye grew wide and I charged into the room. "Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki glanced at me with a look of shock on her face. "Hello." Th blonde that was taking her up on stage smiled at me. "Who might you be?" My ego instantly kicked in and I jumped up on the stage. "I'm the great Black*Star! No take your hands off of her!" He gave me a weird look and Tsubaki got out of his evil grasp and came over to me. "B-Black*Star what are you doing?" She whispered. "I'm sorry about Tamaki-sempi, Black*Star-kun." One of the guys on stage apologized.

Pounding foot steps came from the hallway and the rest of the gang burst through the door. "Black*Star! We heard you scream and-" Maka started but trailed off as the dozens and dozens of eyes turned to her. Soul stood beside her and seemed to be the first to asses the situation, followed by Kid, but I didn't understand what the hell they were doing.

Tamaki's POV

Five new comers burst through the door and out of them, three were beautiful princesses. "Welcome!" I jumped off the stage and kissed the sandy blondes hand. "This is the Host Club." I smiled up at her from my kneeling position. Her eyes were covered by her hair and she spoke. "Maka-"

A book appeared in her hand and I smiled. "So you can do magic t-" "CHOP!" The book slammed into my head and I feel against the floor in pain. "TAMAKI!" I heard the other girls scream. "I-It's okay." I sat up slowly, trying not to show the fact that my head spun. "I'm sorry I startled you, princess." I stood and bowed to the girl again. "My name is Tamaki and it is a pleasure to have you-" She cut me off walking past me to the stage. "Black*Star, you idiot!"

I sulked, and saw the white haired boy snicker. "Maka don't be uncool. He was kind enough to lie to you and call you a princess." The girl, Maka, turned and glared at him. "Shut up, Soul!" While this was happening I saw my new friends, Ciel and Light, observing carefully like Kyouya, and the raven haired boy with odd white stripes in his hair was staring wide eyed at the twins. Instinctively I walked over to him.

"Hello. I see you've been lured in by the devil twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." The boy's eyes teared up. "They're so symmetrical!" He whispered falling to his knees. The devil hosts looked at him with similar looks of confusion, that quickly turned into their demon smirks. "Hello," they said at the same time, putting their arms around his shoulders. "Who are you?"

Kid's POV

I felt like I was going to faint. Two perfectly symmetrical beings stood on either side of me and hand their arms around me. "I-I'm Kid." I stammered. They smiled at my name and both stepped closer. "Kid~" They purred, making my heart skip a beat.

In the back of my mind a voice was screaming, "THEY ARE WORKING WITH THE WITCH! GET AWAY!" But I couldn't, not with them. "If only they were weapons." I thought. "Kid, would you like play with us?" They said in a seductive tone.

"Kid, no." Liz grabbed my arm and pulled me from their grasp, making me whimper. "But Liz-" She glared at me. "NO." The twins put hand on their hips and leaned forward into her face. "Are you his girlfriend?" Color drained from mine and Liz's faces. "N-No!" She shook her head. Patty laughed, "Kid's to OCD to be with sis." I felt my cheek brighten and I looked at the floor.

Two finger hook under my chin and lifted my face to meet two perfect pairs on golden eyes. "Look at the cute blush, Kao." One said to the other, brushing his hand along my cheek, causing the blushes to spread across my face. "Let's share him." The one called Kao said before he licked my cheek. A shiver ran down my spine and I the back ground I could hear girls mushing over us.

Kari's POV

I wanted to gag. The site of the twins with this kid was appalling. The room seemed to be in total chaos and I just couldn't handle it. Quietly I said a spell that cast a calming wave over the crowd of people. Though it didn't seem to work on anyone but the swooning fan girls and the remaining 16 people, the seven kids who seemed new to the school, the two boys the hosts brought to the club, Ciel and Light, and the host themselves, were unaffected.

"Damn." I mumbled. Using my magic I guided the calm girls out of the room and slammed the door shut, causing the remaining people to jump. Sitting in Tamaki's "prince" chair, I crossed my legs and glared at the people. "You people are so annoying!"

I know, I know. The major questions that you are thinking right now are: Why'd you stop here? What's next? When are you going to pick up the pace and get to some hard core action scene? In due time my readers. In due time.


	7. Chapter 7

Patty's POV

I glanced at the girl on the thrown and giggled. "Sis," I said in a harsh whisper to Liz. "She looks like she's on a big toilet!" Next to me a boy about my height, maybe an inch or so short, heard me, and chuckled. His friend beside him loomed over like a...GIRAFFE! I couldn't help but migrate to him while the girl on the giant toilet talked.

"Who are all of you and why are you ruining the show? I was about to have some fun!" Despite her questions and her eyes slightly pinning me down, I poked the large man and giggled. Dark eyes drifted to look at me but he said nothing. My smiles have never been so big.

"Hi I'm Patty! Are you a giraffe?" He shrugged and looked to the blonde boy, who smiled and climbed on the other's shoulders. "He's Takashi, and I'm Hunny." Brown eyes looked into mine and made me blush slightly. "So he's your giraffe?"

Light's POV

Kari was ranting about the new people so I took the opportunity to move to my own area to send L a message.

"There is now a large group in the room with Ceil and I. The main focus is the girl on the stage, Kari. You see her right?"

I pressed send and waited a few seconds for the response and it was a simple conformation that he does indeed see her from what ever cameras he may have hidden. Ryuuk leaned in beside me and spoke. "When will I get another apple?" My hand ran naturally through my hair as I tried to make it seem like I wasn't talking to myself. "When you tell me what you were laughing about earlier."

He said nothing as he thought and when he was done he just disappeared, giving me his answer. Damn shinagami. I was in the dark on this one just like the rest. The only way I could figure out now is to observe and used deductive reasoning.

Ciel's POV

Where the hell is Sebastian when I need him?! As people surrounded me I felt the urge to push them away and order them to be removed from my sight, but pending the situation, the chance of that happening where microscopic. Thus leaving me in this bright place that reminded me of Elizabeth just with the slight decor with a wizard theme.

Each character was participating in different activities and causing Kari to change colors in frustration. The only person well known to me was in a corner apart from the group and probably trying to contact L. A sigh escaped me and I looked around for something to preoccupy myself with while contact was yet to be made. Beside a velvet sofa was a table that had a chest board that seemed untouched. Slipping through the others, I retreated there and made the first move.

Kari's POV

Things were getting out of hand now. The hosts were in conversations with the new guests, keeping the attention off of me. Normally I would take this time to plan or start to pick off the victims but with this amount I'd rather have them locked under a hypnotic gaze and used a few tricks I've planned to make a pile of bones.

The clock ticked each second by getting closer to when each of them would depart. With each moment passing my patients worn thinner. I began a list in my head of which consisted of the order I would kill them in.

First, Tamaki, the biggest fool of all.

Second, the blue haired boy.

Third, the twins, at the same time

Fourth, the boy with stripes

and so on from there

My orb floated in front of me and I grabbed it out of the air. I could do so much with it but I have to use it at the right time or it will do no good, and right now it will defiantly not do good.

Soul POV

I wish I had a mirror right now. Lord Death should've just left me out of this. Kid was swooning over the twin guys and Maka couldn't lose the idiot that pissed her off in the first place. Patty way with tall and short dudes, Liz was trying to save Kid, Crona was...I looked around and spotting Crona hiding behind a pillar. "Crona." I sighed. Lastly, Blackstar and Tsuabki were disguising how stupid it was of Blackstar to burst into the room like he did. This left me leaning against the door with nothing better to do.

The door cracked open some and a hooded figure poked his head in. When I saw his face it looked like the other tall blonde's and I groaned. His head turned my way and I noticed on one of his hands was a white cat puppet. "Uh..." Quickly he jerked back behind the door and it clicked shut, as if he wasn't there.

"Uncool," was the first word to spring to mind, and I could only hope he didn't join in later. We already had a crowded room and I have my number of idiots filled.

Sorry it took so long, but I'm finally getting free time again and I have my writing grove back!

Dark Side: Just shut up and write more. That's what everyone wants. You've said you were back before and lied so just shut it and write.


	8. Chapter 8

Crona's POV

"I don't know how to-" Ragnarok's hand collided with my face and he spoke into my ear. "Don't say it again! You're worthless and pathetic! Just walk over to the witch and I can gut her if you just swing once! That's all! You can handle that idiot!" My eyes looked around and landed on the witch. She's probably shorter than me and probably not as strong, but I don't think I could handle magic.

"Maybe I can get Soul to do it?" I inquired to the little demon coming from my spine. He grabbed my nose and pulled, HARD. "Ow! Th-That hurts! Stop, please!" Round gloved hands continued pulling and hitting. "We're not having lackey's do our work for us! Be a man for once!"

When he let go, I felt my hand grow heavy with the weight of him as a sword. I needed to do this for the team...

Sebastian's POV

Finny had reported the house to be clean and ready for the young master to arrive, and to be sure I went over what they had done and corrected any mistakes. Though, to my misfortune, I no longer had a job to do. each room was spotless and set to the boy's liking and even Pluto's room, which had been insisted by Elizabeth that he have, was cleaned. Nothing was left to be done and so I made the decision to leave and check in on the detective known as L.

The trip was nothing more than an hour or so and I stood at a cafe in wait for him. I knew his face right away when he walked in, shoeless and wearing a white shirt and jeans. "How are they?"

L looked at me slowly and nodded. "Fine. They found her." Then sat in his unusual crouching position on the chair and ordered a slice of cake. "There are plenty of others and the likely hood of them getting on the way is 67 percent." I nodded for him to go on but he didn't so we sat in silence for a moment. Ending the quiet abyss I let my voice be heard. "Shall we join then then and get rid of the distractions?"

Lord Death's POV

"Well?! Have you heard anything?! My little Maka could be dead!" I felt my eye twitch in annoyance at Spirit's attempts to be a father. With a flick of my wrist I sent him to the floor. "They are fine. I have a feeling they found the witch but are still figuring out how to handle her. If I think it necessary I will send you and Stein out."

Suddenly a very old friend of mine appeared beside me. "Ah, Hello Ryuk. Why are you visiting me?" The old shinigami chuckled and smiled at me. "He looks so much like Crona's demon." I thought to myself. "Light and your kids are after the same girl it seems. Along with Sebastian's master." The name made me tense. "Sebastian? Still alive is he? He's older than Excalibur now..."

To any other it would seem like we were just catching up but it reality we were not. Our cohorts were in danger and we knew it. This was just a way of putting together how many would be on our side or not. Sebastian was not quite on my side, but if he was on Ryuk's we would be fine, I hope. "Do I need to hint that your kids are friends? I'm sure Light would use them to an advantage."

"I suppose...are their others?" He nodded and chuckled again. "Seven others. I know of one. Kyouya." A smile spread itself across my masked face."Ah Kyouya! How's he doing? Is he still in school? He should be in RTA already."

Grell's POV

Ceil was still in my line of sight, but Sebastian was not there. "Where is that ma-" My voice faded off when I spotted someone I thought I would never see. The raven haired boy moved to sit in a chair to write in his book. It's true contents no human would see, list after list of the living and when their death would be. "Kyouya Ootori. The youngest living reaper." His eyes shifted up in my direction but he made no motion to stand again.

My mind started to twist in all directions. "This must be important..." Piece by piece I recognized the others in the room, minus the girl on the throne, but with a few turned pages I found out who she was in my book, and to my surprise she was assigned to me.

"So, all our fates must be entwined...I wonder how this will work out..."

Kyouya's POV

"Grell Sutcliff" I flipped to his name and read up the the elder. Graduated reaper and top collector. Looking up I studied the names above each person's head, including the boy who holds a book of death. "Hmm..." KAri threw something at me and I gracefully ducked from it's path.

"Everyone look at me damn it! I'm the ring leader here!" The room went dark and she glowed from an enveloping mist that surrounded her. Most of the others stood in fear and she turned to one individual that I had not payed attention to but should of.

A pink haired lad that somehow possessed a sword of his size that had gotten surprisingly close to the girl. "Nice try Crona Gorgon. I know who you are, as well as your mother. You'll be the first to go."

Other's moved toward his side and I shook my head at their vain attempt. This girl was strong, no doubt, and a massive group such as this would be but a swarm of ants compared to a giant boot. Even if I were to step in, I have a feeling we may come to a draw.

-.- I need to stop promising to write...Guy's I'm a procrastinator, there I've said it. I've been doing multiple projects and multiple story ideas keep coming to mind and I'm sorry. It's keeping me from this story...I have many others I need to update too...Just try to keep up as I try and continue to update. Thank you!

DarkSide: Just keep hounding her. She'll come around.


End file.
